Existing on-board data acquisition systems for vehicles are mostly ad-hoc, and only take into account short-term operations planning based on recent maintenance history. For example, many vehicles have sensors and external interfaces that are used to measure system performance and to diagnose problems. On certain vehicles, signals from sensors are sometimes used to drive panel gauges or to link various subsystems of the vehicles, such as the engine, transmission, or anti-lock brake system units. The information received by the on-board diagnostic equipment associated with existing data acquisition systems are typically only used in a repair facility and have a limited amount of historical data available.